moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Robes and Wardrobes
General '''Robes and Wardrobes' is an instructional pamphlet published to help educate the newer and younger generations of magi about the rich history of magical-attire. It can be virtually found at any shop selling magical and reagent goods across the Grand Alliance and Magocracy of Dalaran. The Wizard's Hat Description The iconic Wizard's Hat, formally known as a Cornuthaum in Old Common, is a type of conical headgear most commonly worn by practitioners of Arcane Magic. Its unique and iconic design has a wide and stable base that metaphorically symbolizes the educational foundation of magic. As the mage continued to build upon that foundation, the hat came to a symbolic point to represent the knowledge that they had acquired. The hats traditionally came in many different colors which historically symbolized the affiliation of the one who was wearing it. For example, Blue for Stormwind, Purple for Dalaran, Red for Stromgarde, Black for Gilneas, Green for Kul’tiras, White for Lordaeron and later Theramore, and Orange for Alterac. As time went on and the utilization of magic expanded beyond physical borders, these colors began to lose their association with a specific group. (For more information, see history below.) Occasionally a band will be wrapped around the base of the hat in a color that differs from the rest of the hat, this band is a stylistic choice of the wearer and in most magical organizations did not serve as a symbol of any kind. History After the Arathorian Troll Wars, approximately 2830 years ago, 100 Humans were taught Arcane magic by the Highelves of Silvermoon City. Concurrently during this time, Humanity also embraced its first experience with Divine, or Light, magic. There was some tension between the two factions of Divine and Arcane users in the beginning. The power of both could not be denied but whereas much of the population saw the Light as benevolent and healing, they saw Arcane as destructive and chaotic. The small population of Arcane practitioners was quickly growing to be mistrusted and feared by the general population. Facing persecution, practitioners of the Arcane drew crude symbols to help distinguish meeting areas, as well as a means to distinguish friends from foe. The most popular of which was an early version of which later served as the inspiration for the Cornuthaum. Eventually, the magi of Strom set out on their own away from the scorn of their peers and set up their own city of Dalaran on the shore of Lake Lordamere. The Cornuthaum came with them and became the symbol of Arcane Magic it is today. The Wizard’s Hat started out as a unique part of human culture, but was adapted for other cultures such as Dwarves and Gnomes fairly quickly. The Dwarves of Ironforge used the hats to identify other users of arcane magic as they had been working in close confines with those who worshipped the Titans and Light in the Mystic Ward of Ironforge. From the Dwarves, the Gnomish magi too began to wear the hat. Today the hat has been adapted in many different cultures across Azeroth among Arcane practitioners. Manner of Wear As a traditional symbol of magical prowess, the Wizard's Hat was awarded to an apprentice by his master upon the completion of his formal training. Today, as the newer and younger generations have shifted away from traditional attire, it is not uncommon to see the Wizard’s Hat being worn by both apprentices and non-magical individuals alike. However, it should be noted that the Cornuthaum still remains the only formal piece of head attire that should be worn during magical ceremonial events. The hat should be starched or magically enchanted to be straight. The floppy hats worn by Gilnean Harvest Witches and other hedge magi are not considered to be proper formal wear and indeed could offend some people as the hats were adapted by hedge wizards to show their independence from and contempt for the more formally educated magi. The Wizard’s Robe Description The Wizard's Robe is the largest and most important item a mage wears in their day to day life. It serves as a fashion statement that indicates many things about the wearer, from ranking within the whichever magical organization they serve to the specific profession one is employed in. An Archmage of the Stormwind Circle of Magi would understandably wear a different robe from a Kirin Tor sanitation sorcerer. The robe also has many practical elements to it that other attire does not. It is a principal source of armor and is often enchanted with wards and glyphs that provide protection to the wearer. Additionally, the robe serves as a storage for other essential components in a mage's daily life, whether it be as simple and mundane as their wallet to potions that are critical in battle. Traditional robe generally run down to at least the ankle of the wearer and usually have long sleeves. Short sleeved robes and robes with no sleeves are commonplace, but less popular among magi as the are considered less formal. The material of the robe is dependent on the wishes of the wearer. History Robes have a long and ancient history that goes back many millennia. Robes have traditionally been the preferred clothing of travelers for sometime as they keep you warm in colder climates and keep you cool in warmer climates. For travellers in a pinch they could serve as a blanket, a tent, or a towel. They dry quickly from the rain and are good protection from the sun. The robe can have pockets of many sizes in which to store all manner of items. They are truly the most versatile and useful of clothing. This versatility is important because practitioners of Arcane Magic are never sure where their research may take them or what may be required of them in certain situations. It is important that the clothing they use is adaptable to many differing situations and does not hinder the wearer. A mage can teleport many miles across Azeroth and be in very different climates. It is important that they are prepared for all outcomes. Robes allow this flexibility like no other piece of clothing. Manner of Wear Robes should be worn over a light undershirt and some pants of the wearer’s choice, though a shirt and a tie accompanied with dress slacks are encouraged for formal events. One should be aware that the clothing under the robe should not clump or be very noticeable under the robe. Category:Clothing Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran